What It'd Be Like To Have Sex With Jacob Black
by Animorphs Boyz Luver 48
Summary: Bella POV - Jacob visits her every night when she's asleep but one night she's awake and expecting him... M for a reason... *** If you have any ideas for a continuation of this story please let me know so I can write more to it. Thanks! -


What It Would Be Like To Have Sex With Jacob Black

Edward had left me . For some reason I was lost, and for some reason I was okay when Jacob was with me. He would come to my bedroom every night near midnight and either calm me down after a nightmare, or just hold me to let me know I wasn't alone. I never admitted it to him - or to myself- but every time he was with me, when he'd hold me, I felt safe. I felt warm and loved…And maybe - I loved him, too.

***

One night in particular, though, I had this dream in which someone shot Jacob. And even though he was a werewolf, the bullet went through him. I could hear him calling, calling my name over and over.

It was then that I sat up in my bed, breathing heavily. Jacob sat facing me, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"It was just a dream, Bella." He pulled me into a hug, his strong arms wrapped securely around me. Just then I realized that I needed him. He had to be there with me, and be there for me. I hugged him back, and then he pulled back, his hands still on my shoulders. I stared in to his dark, brown eyes for a moment. He moved his right hand to my chin, and I knew what he was about to do. The weird thing was I didn't care, and that… I wanted him to. He slowly leaned in closer and I closed my eyes as I felt his soft, warm lips press against my faint smile. I felt my face get warm, but I wasn't sure if it was my blushing or the heat from his skin so close to mine. He started moving his lips against mine, and I put my arms around his neck. He picked me up and layed me back on the bed, straddling me. He let his weight down on me a little at a time, as not to crush me, and groaned as he pressed his hips against mine. Jacob had come here with only a pair of low-riding jeans on. I ran my hands along his huge arms, and then his chest and abs. "I love you, Bella. I always will." His expression was serious and his eyes were shining.

"I love you, too," I replied, smiling lovingly. He kissed me again, and I felt his warm hand on my waist under my tank-top. "Jake…"

"Bella, I've never loved anyone like this before. I want to show you I love you…

Please let me?"

"Jake, I love you, too, but you don't have to show me… I already know."

"Well, there's a difference between knowing and … _feeling_." He grinned boyishly at

Me, and next I felt his hand underneath my panties.

"Oh, Jake…" I said quietly.

"See what I mean?" He stopped and took his hand away as I nodded. Again, the

realization hit me that I needed to be with Jacob - forever.

"I want you, Jake." He raised a brow and looked into my eyes.

"You're serious," he replied. I nodded. "Right now?"

"Yeah, and Charlie's working until seven anyways." I smiled seductively,

and reached up to kiss him. He pushed me down and kissed me back hungrily, his tongue forcing my lips apart to explore my mouth. This was still a different side to my Jacob, but I wasn't going to lie…I liked it. He took my tank-top and panties off. I desperately tried to hide myself from his hungry, wandering eyes, but he pushed my hands away. He bent down to kiss me, and a tiny strand of his freshly-cut hair fell over his eye. His naughty hand slid down between my legs again, and he rubbed his fingers against me a few times, teasing. "I need you now, Jake, please." I begged. He pushed one finger in, and pumped it in and out as I moaned quietly. "J-Jake, please."

"God, you're so wet, Bells." He said in a low, husky voice. He pumped faster and I

closed my eyes tight.

"Jake, now." I said impatiently. He grinned at me and I decided I'd have to take what I

wanted. I undid his jeans and he pulled them the rest of the way off. His boxers did him very little justice, so he took them off, as well. I just stared at him. He was so _huge_.

"Can you handle it?" He asked humorously.

"I, um…"

"Ten point two inches exactly." He said arrogantly.

"W-well I guess being a werewolf has its advantages." I commented, making him grin.

"You still want me?" He asked, semi-curiously.

"You have no idea, Jake." I replied. He straddled me again, and slowly thrust in. I

winced, and his eyes grew wide.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried.

"N-no, not really." I answered, and he looked relieved. He pushed in more and

groaned. I liked the sound. Once he was almost all the way in, he pulled out part way. My thighs were burning from his hot skin, but I was ignoring it. I had much _bigger_ things to focus on right then. ;) This time Jake thrust a little faster. I was already used to him at that point, but I think he figured it out. Pretty soon he started thrusting faster, harder. He was moaning loudly and I closed my eyes in pleasure. When he started going really fast, I dug my nails into his back. He growled in pain and pleasure, no doubt it was his 'inner-wolf' instinct acting out. My bed frame was slamming against the wall. Shortly, Jake's moans became higher pitched. Besides the slamming of the bed and his moaning, all I could hear was his heavy breathing. It was kind of funny, hearing Jacob Black panting, if you catch my drift. =) His breath hitched, and I opened my eyes again. I watched his muscles flex in his arms, on his torso. He was looking down at me, and I caught his gaze. His eyes were half shut with ecstasy, and his brows were curved up. You would think that a boy - no - man of his stature wouldn't be so impacted by a single orgasm.

"B-Bells," he moaned. I looked into his eyes, almost seeing double. "I-I'm g-gonna - _unh_!" He groaned and gave one last, earth-shattering thrust before he cried out my name. I felt the warm liquid flow throughout me. I could see beads of sweat on his forehead, on the ends of his short, spiky hair. His breath was hot on my neck, as he tried to catch it. "Ar-are you ok?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Y-yes, Jake. I - I should ask you."'

"Bells, th-that was my first time -" he admitted honestly.

"I wouldn't have known. But - mine, too." He grinned. "What time is it?"

"Quarter of three… You should get some sleep, baby." I smiled. "I should, too."

"Jake, you-you can't leave. Please, stay with me." I begged.

"You're very dependent on me suddenly... I like that."

"Jake, I love you." I said, pulling my tank-top and panties back on. Jacob only

pulled his boxers on.

"I love you, too, Bella." He kissed me softly and got into the bed next to me. I

Rested my head on his chest and put an arm around him. He put his arm securely around me, and that's the last thing I remember from that night.

Whether Edward comes back or not, Jacob Black will always be my best friend, my love, and the one who will always be there for me… No matter what. :)

The End


End file.
